Watch And Learn
by Promise10
Summary: The world is experiencing new revolutions; Industrial Revolution is now history. People unexplained by mere science keeps on appearing as the world threatens to slip into the embrace of chaos and war. S.H.I.E.L.D. tries to keep the world safe and sane, but they are falling behind. Will a dimension traveller be able to help them? And, perhaps learn something in the process?
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the rights to Ben 10 or the Marvel Universe...but you know that, right?**

Darkness.

The world I found myself in elicited only this feeling from me. Not a friendly one, I assure you. Not normal either. Certainly a far cry home sweet home; Bellwood, I mean.

But then again, when has my life ever been normal?

The answer is: never. Azmuth, the greatest genius in three galaxies, arguably, five galaxies, created a device that is capable of changing your DNA alignment and turn you into something else, entirely, while allowing you to 'mostly' keep your mind. It is probably the only level 20 technology that exists, currently. And did he bother to add a basic safety protocol to it, which might ensure it found it's intended wielder?

NO!

So, you get me; a ten year boy, with the only goal in his mind being relaxation and enjoyment, being sucked into a crazy world, full of aliens, monsters and living myths. It was fun in the beginning, you see; killing monsters, defeating villains, saving the world; just your everyday stuff. Finally, one day I met a boy with a power even stranger than mine. He, by initiating physical contact, could absorb all kinds of energy and matter, and gain their properties. Later, I learned that even he was an alien, or at least a part-alien; an Osmosian.

Anybody else see the pun? Honestly, was their whole species a joke?

You see, I was forced to grow up very early. From the supposed death of my grandfather, the abduction of my parents, imminent destruction of solar systems, being mocked and feared in public once my secret came out and also being lauded in entire galaxies, I was slowly turning into something else; something destructive.

I often wonder why Azmuth trusted me so much. If I went round the bend, I could make Vilgax look like a tiny baby with the powers that I wield. I wonder why I didn't. Oh, there were a lot of friends, for sure; Rook was always more like a brother to me than a partner. Add Kevin, Cooper, Reinrassic the III, Julie, Ester, Eunice, Jimmy (yeah, I forgave him eventually; he did save my life twice.), and you have quite some friends. But the closest one was always her; Gwen. She always kept me grounded; never let my fame get the best of me. Without her, I would have honestly been lost. Even while mocking her and fighting with her, I knew she was the closest friend I could ever have.

It all came to a head that day, you see. Kevin had always been a bit impulsive, but I didn't reckon he would try absorbing the energy of the Omnitrix again; didn't he learn his lesson earlier? Being turned into a mutant twice wasn't enough? The more energy they absorb, they hungrier they become, and this drives them insane. Add that to the fact that the 'safety device' was built by Argit, and shouldn't you get a little suspicious? He didn't. And the consequences were bad. I tried to stop him again, you see. Diplomacy has never been one of my strengths, but for such a friend, who incidentally was also dating Gwen, I could try.

It didn't go down well. All over the world, no, the Universe, there was public outcry. There were people screaming for his death. The Plumbers were desperately diverting their resources trying to bring him in. They were being censured, sure, but I had to suffer easily the worst of the storm. And I somehow knew that this time Kevin had crossed a bridge from whence he couldn't return. After all, none of my future selves had ever made any mention of Kevin, nor had Professor Paradox predicted his fate. Of course, the future was always subject to change, but still... I voiced my suspicions to Gwen, and slowly she started distancing herself from me. The arguments over his cure resumed, only this time it was much worse than when he had absorbed the Ultimatrix's energy to stop Aggregor. However, it still had some chance of improving, when Kevin did something truly unforgivable.

He killed Grandpa Max.

At that moment, I knew that this was no mere insanity. Kevin had always strove to be the best, and to defeat me in one sphere or the other. Too bad that I was best at what I did. But, to think that he would try for revenge this way was unthinkable.

And unforgivable.

He challenged me to a fight not much later, you see. I gladly accepted. He probably thought that he would see a man just fighting to set it all right; the same Ben Tennyson who had spared him years ago.

Little did he know how close I had come that day to killing him. And, this time I didn't hesitate to unleash the full power of the Omnitrix on him. Oh, woe is he who tries to stand against the raw power. It isn't the most dangerous device in galaxy for nothing. The battle was disappointingly short; 9.884646 seconds, to be exact.

Gwen didn't like that too much, you see. Actually, she almost slipped into her Anodite form on a couple of occasions and tried to extract revenge. Finally, aunt Lily and Grandma Verdona calmed her down. She also forgave me, but her emotions were running wild. She was a danger to earth until she learned to control her powers. She left for Anodyne, and I was left on this earth...alone. My mom and dad were never really a part of my world; they couldn't understand it, honestly.

I fought for justice, brought in criminals, but the charm was lost. It was never about me; without a team, I couldn't function. Rook had taught me that much. I yearned for a little excitement back in my life again.

This morning (I follow G.M.T. time, for your information), my wish was fulfilled. And I really wish it wasn't.

You ever had the feeling that everything that could go wrong has gone wrong? You ever thought that you had seen the worst of what fate had to offer? I thought that too, until this morning. I don't know who _he_ was, or if it even was a '_He_'. For the sake of convenience, I'll take _him_ to be a male. I didn't see much; the portal kind of just popped up in the middle of my room, right in the heart of the Bellwood base of the Plumbers, and sucked me in, only for me to meet _him_.

This was something different than I had experienced so far. _He_ was a deity of some sorts, a being of unimaginable power. I have met Aggregor, Vilgax, The Great One, Zs'skyr and Adwaita without even flinching, but this being just took my breath away. _He_ could probably boil oceans dry, planets move out of their orbits and make mountains crumble with a flick of his finger. I tried to transform, you know; it didn't even work! So far, I have never really met someone with so much powers; not even Eon, who could manipulate time as easily you could breath.

Yeah, in case you are wondering from my descriptions, I am not gay. Ask Ester if you want.

So, I was tasked with a mission. To give my life a new purpose, of sorts. _He_ seemed quite amused while talking about it; my life had apparently lost all challenge, all thrill. According to _him_, the power of the Omnitrix wasn't meant to be wasted on such mundane matters. Even I couldn't really argue with that. As told before, recently my life kind of really sucked.

And so _he_ sent me here; on a world completely different from my own. This was no mere dimensional warp. Somehow I knew that even Azmuth won't be able to reach me here. I have been given only one task, only a single name (or was it two? does a name like S.H.I.E.L.D. count?) and only one instruction. Great manual, wouldn't you agree? Some background has also been given, but I could have done without them.

I have one command; help Anthony Edward Stark.

I see the man in front of me now. Wired in his chest is a weird glowing device, which seems oddly developed; much further than the Level Three Technology in my ole' world. With tangled beard, matted hair and torn clothes, he looks set to be kicked into the insane bucket. His continuous mutterings about him being a genius might have something to do with it, either.

How do I know him? Oh yeah, '_He_' showed me a vision of his face. He looks set on finishing something; is that a robot? Certainly seems like it. Not too impressive compared to some of the stuff I've seen, but, after all, this is EARTH!

Looks like I got to make this quick. I don't know how so many people can live in a cave, but there are loud shouts from outside and a whole party seems set on this direction. Something wicked this way comes...

I didn't notice the second man in there until now. He is not really important, I would guess. From the brief conversation, I gather that his name is Yinsen. He is talking about stalling them, grabbing something like a severed mechanical arm. A memory of Cash with the Techadon gauntlet comes to mind. Well, I couldn't sit quiet now. I quietly dial in my Sonorosian form and smirk as one of my plan comes to completion. That'd do for misdirection and a bit of cover from any prying eyes. I have gotten better at it than the first time; using this idea to watch a movie, fight a bunch of medieval knights in high-tech armour and a tennis match at the same time was kind of lame, anyway.

"Well, looks like you could use some help". I announce, finally stepping out from the shadows. They jump at the sudden voice and I can't help but smirk. I was a bit doubtful whether to showcase my powers in front of them, but if there's one thing I learned, it was that secrets and trust doesn't go hand-by-hand. Moreover, I didn't really need to change my form anymore; I could, if I want, but I prefer not to. So, there was no danger of ChamAlien freaking them out.

"People are coming for you." I monologue, indicating to Stark and the junk on the floor, "Was that your escape plan?"

It's probably the life-and-death situation which compels him to answer, without even a trace of curiosity at my identity. "Pretty much. It is an armoured exoskeleton suit meant for limited flight capabilities and armed with Repulsors. Only, the power connections haven't been completed. I need more time."

"No. You need an Upgrade." I smirk and turn to the other guy, "Mr. Yinsen, try not to be too awed or shocked." I dial in one of my favourite forms as the DNA of Galvanic Mechamorphs take over my one. I don't warn him, but place one hand over his suit and let my body merge with him. You see, in this form I could merge with any technology and upgrade it far beyond it's original design, hence the name. I can also control them pretty easily, which is even cooler.

"Aren't you going to step in?" The hollow metallic voice of the suit startles Tony-yeah, I'd call him that-as he finally starts sputtering, "What did you just do? I get that your body morphed into its constituent units and was capable of interacting with my armour on a molecular level, while not altering its original design, hence increasing the efficiency. But how is this possible? Even I haven't advanced that far in nanotechnology."

"Hmm...you know what, I really don't know, but I'd be happy to explain what I understand-later. But, I think we are in an emergency situation right now." I focus my senses as a concentrated laser blast-or rather, repulsor blast takes away a chunk of the stone walls. "Sweet!" I mutter.

"I agree." The ragged man steps closer, but looks confused, "How the hell am I supposed to get in?"

"No worries." I again perform my disassemble-assemble trick and the armour is wrapped up around Tony. I decide to take a rest and let Tony drive the jet. Controlling it seems to be quite tough, much harder than controlling robots in my old world was. Maybe I need more time to acclimatize to these surroundings.

"Don't worry, Yinsen, I'll come back for you." The metallic voice rings out again, but this time Tony is the one who is doing the talking. We rush-err, fly out. It's Hero Time...with metalled man. Nah, too lame. What can I name my sidekick? Iron Man? Yeah, that sounds better.

**Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

"Al, the occurrence has been repeated." One of the men behind the Monitor muttered, puzzled.

"You mean..."

"You are correct, Al. The unidentified energy source which we found in Afghanistan, seems to have flared once again." He shrugged his shoulders, "As I have already reported, the original was short, yet tremendous. Think about a nuclear bomb going off in a five by five room, and the magnitude somewhat matches this one. The second one was actually much smaller, but enough to warn our sensors anyway. I don't know what the hell that was, and the thing that intrigues me the most is the fact that this is happening in Afghanistan. They don't have any technology-certainly not anything which would be sufficient enough to engineer something like this."

"Didn't a terrorist group there capture Tony Stark? Could he probably be involved in this?"

"No." Another voice laced with authority rang behind them.

Both the men stood up, in full alert mode. "Director Fury." They greeted him, albeit anxiously. What could have happened to make him come to them?

"Albert, John." He curtly stated their name and put a photograph in front of them; it showed a man of twenty-five or twenty-six, wearing a green suit, walking out of a hotel with a bored expression on his face. He had a watch on his hand which, too, was green. "However, I can't be too sure about this one. Can you recognise him?"

"No sir, but the database surely will..."

"Don't bother. I have already ordered a full scan, and he doesn't show up on anything. He has no birth certificate, school records, medical history, criminal record, nothing. No nationality or family to claim him as his own. It is as if he has suddenly emerged on the face of the earth." Fury paused for a while, while the duo remained puzzled. Sure, it was very interesting, but why were they being informed about this? They were video analysts and monitored S.H.I.E.L.D. security probes; nothing beyond that.

"Now observe this." The director produced another snapshot, but it was in a multitude of colours. Yep, it surely was one which was developed after analysis by the Geirgmeter-pretty nifty piece of technology that. It could break up any negatives into different colours based of the intensity of the original image. If we were to use an analogy, it would show a power generator in bright red and an ice cube in plain blue. The science behind the technology was the fact that light rays suffer refraction when closer to intense power sources, even without really changing the medium. The Geirgmeter was the most sensitive device for that purpose, recently developed by S.H.I.E.L.D. itself.

"Impossible." John muttered, while looking at the place on the teen's wrist where the watch was supposed to be. "This count is insane. Nothing could probably hold this amount of energy. It would simultaneously explode."

"Ah, John", Al muttered, "These energy readings are pretty similar to the disturbance we have detected today."

"Precisely." Fury looked at them with a hard glance, "Agents: I want you to leave other stuff and focus all your attention on that area. Something is going on there which we don't understand, and it does not sit well with me. Use whatever resources we have, but I want results. It is Level three, you get it? I have already departed Agent Romanoff to that area. You are to assist her in every way."

"The Black Widow?" John muttered, using the nickname S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had christened her with.

He nodded and marched back, but not without a warning, "Oh, and agents? Not a word of this is to get out to anyone." He had a slightly amused expression, but that remained unseen by everyone. This was always the way to get information without security leaks. Get junior agents to investigate on a matter, who doesn't have enough clearance or knowledge to actually be a threat, and a burning desire to prove themselves, and you get to the heart of the matter. Give them the impression that they are important enough for the director, and they would pour in everything they have. None of them needed to know that twelve other units were also working on different aspects of this anomaly.

Fury's eyebrows again knitted themselves together. A message from Coluson; he was also off to investigate an anomaly in New Mexico. The message wasn't encouraging. Seriously, what was the world coming to?

**A/N: Well, a brand new Ben 10/Avengers crossover for you to enjoy. As you can guess, this starts from Iron Man 1, but will have a pretty long span. Ben is roughly twenty-five or twenty-six in this story and has mastered the secrets of the Omnitrix. He also doesn't need to change his body form, like the Ben Tennyson from future in "Ben 10000 Returns". He is currently cynical of life and doesn't really believe in the abilities of other people. He is arrogant and a bit of snob. In short, he is the Ben Tennyson from dimension 23, who also lost Grandpa Max in an early age. "Store 23" was one of the main source of inspiration, anyway.**

**Reviews are loved, as are more ideas. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Increasing Tangles

**Disclaimer: After thinking for a long time, I had a brilliant idea. I have only two things to say to prove that I don't own the Avengers or Ben 10.**

**...**

**What? I have said it. It's not my fault you can't hear infrasonic frequencies. On with the story...**

**Chapter 2: Increasing Tangles**

"How about Alien Wonder?"

"Nope."

"Astro Kid, then?"

"Now you're just infringing on Copyright Materials." I rolled my eyes and then suddenly I shot my hand out and grabbed Tony's advancing arm which coincidentally held a sharp needle in its palm. "I told you to stop doing that, didn't I?" I glared at him, but it didn't have any results. Shouldn't have slept through those 'Intimidation Tactics' classes in the Plumber's Academy, it seems.

"Hey, give me a break. It's not everyday that I get to learn that not only aliens are real, but an ordinary Homo Sapiens like me can turn into them too." Tony paused, grinned stupidly and questioned again, "Can you have eight arms?"

"Yes."

"What about..."

I tuned his mindless chatter out; honestly, he's been this hyper-active since we caved-in that underground cave with his _special equipment_. A multi-billionaire and one of the most brilliant minds I have ever seen, in reality has the mind of a child-maybe a spoilt child, but you get my point.

Rescuing him was easy enough, but then the hard part started: suitable accommodations. Getting to a hotel would have been easy enough, and I don't have any problems obtaining cash, but going to public sight would have upset my little ploy. So, after thinking for some time, I had suddenly struck gold.

G.E.O.S.P. fields: Geostationary Earth Orbiting Spectral Positronised Fields to be precise, was the answer to my dilemma. Their origin is highly interesting; all those Chinese Folk tales you hear with 'Ley Lines'? They actually correspond to certain fixed positions in the Earth's crust with high concentration of Beryllium and Astatine. So you can imagine; just with the help of a bit of fancy technology, one could raise a perfect hideout in places where they converge, which is impervious to all other technological probes. Radars, satellites, radio communication...all fail. So, I brought all of us here, along with the Professor. My old practice of carrying certain gizmos with me certainly came handy.

It was at this point that I felt a little foolish. Why the hell was I in this world again? For a mission that took mostly an hour to accomplish?

But as I thought deeper, I realised that there was more to it than I had thought. I couldn't explain it, but there was a certain..._urge_. My sub consciousness somehow confirmed to me that my job here wasn't yet done. It was during this time that I talked with Tony...a lot. Thankfully, he wasn't a sceptic like Will Harangue; I didn't think a friendship would have been possible then. And I certainly didn't object when Tony invited me to linger at his mansion for a while. All in all, it might be a nifty little vacation...who knows?

And of course, there was also the little fact that I had no clue how to return to my world.

I look at my watch. "Isn't your plane arriving soon to pick us all up?"

"Correct."

"Well, I have another surprise for you." I smirked, dialled my watch again and mentally re-called my other half back to me.

Within a few seconds, preceded by the sound of whizzing feet and flying sand particles, another green draped individual appeared in front of us, who looked exactly like me. It annoyed me though; shouldn't I be unique, the only Ben Tennyson in the world?

Tony gaped like a fish at the sight of my double and then spoke, "Wait, what? You have a clone?"

"Yep...I can make an infinite number of them though. Certainly made the cost of silicon go drastically down in Earth." I responded distractedly and with a flash of green light, the other 'Ben Tennyson' got sucked into me. At that very moment, something falls on the sandy soil with a clear sound; odd, isn't it?

Tony picked it up and whistled curiously, "Well, I didn't expect something like this. A fully functional transmitter chip that can function even when embedded into the epidermal layer? Another of your fancy talents, perhaps?"

"No...but you can label it as a disaster." I spoke with a rising sense of alarm as the memories of my clone assimilated within my mind. Being too clever might go up in flames, but at least that girl was smoking hot...

I looked up to see Tony looking at me expectedly. "What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me how your super-smart plan to create false trails about yourself go? I mean, that is why you created your clone and remained hidden yourself, right?" Yep, he was being sarcastic, no doubt, but he picked it up. I sighed and answered, "Why not..."

**Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

I observed from a distance as _I _walked into one of the finest Hotels of the City. _My_ dashing good looks and smooth talk with the waitress allowed _me_ an easy entry into the Hotel...or it might have been due to the fact that _I_ had enough money to hire the unused Royal Suites. Good old Diamondhead never fails _me_ in this particular aspect.

Well, _I_ found _myself_ in a peculiar situation just after _I_ checked into my room, dumped the cheap backpack into the lavish bed and sprinted down the stairs to have a little bit of food. God knows if this Hotel will have the Chilli Fries.

So lost _I_ was in my little world, trying to take in the various changes (honestly; how can two earths be so different? How do they get their orders delivered on time without Kinecelereans as stuff members?), that _I_ never noticed before colliding head-on with a particularly attractive redhead and sending her tumbling down.

Well, _I_ fell too, so it's not like she could have complained. Still, _I_ guessed it doesn't hurt to play 'gentleman' and extended _my_ hand to pick her up, "Hi, _my_ name is Ben Tennyson. Sorry about that...haven't been looking where _I_ am going. What's yours?"

She brushed herself up with a certain degree of elegance that is rare among the common folk. "Natasha Romanoff".

"Well, allow me to buy you lunch to make up for this." _I_ suggested.

She smiled, "Why not? I'd like that."

**Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

"What did you say her name was again?"

"Natasha Romanoff." I observed a frown creeping up on Tony's face and I enquired, "Something wrong?"

"Not really; but I think I have heard that name somewhere...some when...at some point in time." He picked up his computer and quickly fed some data into it, "There...we will soon get to know about her, if she really is someone special." He looked at the desk on the right wing of the plane-lab (honestly, who has a laboratory in his private plane? Not even Billy Billions) where the transmitter was currently being dissected by two criss-crossing laser rays, "And we still are in dark about it's complete functioning. Jarvis, how longer will it take to complete the analysis?"

"Give or take fifteen minutes, sir." A cool mechanical voice replied.

"And Ben's ID?" Tony questioned.

"Task completed."

He motioned to me, "Well, you carry on then."

**Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

_I_ had a lot of fun over the week with Natasha. Not that kind of fun, mind you, but as fellow tourists, _we_ visited quite a few places, not that there were a plenty of them to begin with in Afghanistan.

Things took a sharp downturn on the fourth day. _I_ had developed a feeling over the past couple of days that someone was watching me...very closely. My suspicions were proved correct when _I_ managed to stop a couple of times during our trot and see the reflections of our pursuers clearly on various glass panes.

What did _I_ do, you ask? Hmm..._I_ walked straight up to one of them who was masquerading as a tourist and asked him politely, "Would you mind telling me why you have been shadowing me?" Hey, if _I_ have the power, why would _I_ bother to be afraid of challenging a solo person?

Well, _I_ disclaim any responsibility for the sequence of the following events. He shouldn't have pulled a gun on _me_. Kickin' Hawk certainly taught the thug a good lesson...although I am reluctant to use that term to describe that assailant. He was no ordinary low-life, if his fighting ability and stealth was anything to go by.

At that afternoon, Natasha came up to _my_ room to say that her vacation was over and she was going away that afternoon. She also assured me that she had a great time the last few days and would like to see _me_ around if I ever went to New York.

_I_ was a bit surprised as she had never mentioned anything about that in the morning, but _I_ guessed she was trying to distance herself from me after the show I had put up earlier. Nothing unusual about that...in fact, it's really the story of my life.

The rest of the time was spent merrily by _me_, but the real 'I' was focussed on my memory of that parting. _I_ couldn't have noticed it then, but from my unique perspective, I could clearly see now that it was she who had implanted the chip while shaking _my_ hand.

Status quo change: she was no ordinary woman.

**Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

**Agent Romanoff's Brief:**

**Saturday, 12:24 G.M.T., Eskier Palace**

Subject Ben Tennyson today displayed an uncanny amount of fighting talent and flexibility. Only years of intense physical training can allow a person to function on that level. The shadow from the terrorist group A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics) was back on his track, corroborating our assumption that he is a person of considerable interest.

Today, the spy failed to evade Ben Tennyson's eyes, showing that he is much more aware of his surroundings than he lets on. It was entirely possible that he was aware of my real identity this entire time and played oblivious, although it doesn't explain why would he blow his cover in this manner.

As per your instruction, director, I have said goodbye to him and successfully implanted the T-7 data chip on his arm. Without considerable electrical interference, it should work fine for 270 days.

I will be staying in the neighbouring hotel, keeping an eye on him. My next report shall be on the usual time if nothing exceptional occurs.

**Tuesday, 08:24 G.M.T., Hotel Carlton**

The subject just disappeared from in front of eyes. I only had the time to observe him looking at his watch which pulsed green for a moment before he simply vanished. After observing the vacant spot, I have come to the conclusion that he ran; the sand-tracks clealy indicate that, but the speed needed to accomplish this is simply unattainable by ordinary humans.

This incident might have associations with the Super Soldier Project during the World War.

**Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

The reports did nothing to remove the frown from Fury's face, especially the knowledge that A.I.M. could somehow be involved in this. This mission just went balls up, in his candid opinion.

And that guy-Ben, clearly had connections, even if he was a bit young in this game. Whereas a previous search on his name revealed nothing, now any ordinary person could Google him up and know that '_Ben Tennyson, aged 26 is a reputed linguist who lives in the city of New York. He has achieved fame for_...' and you get the general idea. His identity had been completely deconstructed, if there was one to begin with, and now it was being re-established by someone.

As for other matters...Fury stared intently at the piece of metal that was placed in a Pyrex-Borosilicate glass container, about seven feet to his left. This was the artefact which Coulson had traced in Mexico...which had supposedly arrived in a shower of lights which paled a rainbow. It was nothing special to look at, but the difficulties they had faced in 'retrieving' it well indicated that it was no ordinary hammer. And while the symbols inscribed on it's surface had no real meaning in science, it's density, mass and weight ratio also tore Physics into shreds. However, a myth freak would immediately know who the hammer might belong to...

Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. Even if it defied belief, Fury knew that it was the most unusual thing they had come across since discovering the Tessaract.

**Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

Tony whistled after reading the processed results, "Well, I can safely say one thing; someone had wasted a lot of chips after this baby. It is even more intricate than I thought."

"Thanks for sharing. Anything else I should know?" I asked in a droll voice.

"Probably; I fired a trace signal on it's internal IC, just so that I can get a clue to who its manufacturer might be, but all I end up getting is a blank trace. Something is blocking me, and I don't think overpowering it is a good idea; the higher-ups involved in this will immediately get to us." Tony paused for a second, "And the second bad news: From your descriptions, a bit of research and my connections, I have a clue as to who might this Natasha Romanoff may be."

"Really?" I tried to be sarcastic, but even I was curious.

"A few months ago, a particular piece of technology came to my notice; it was built by my dad-Howard Stark. The thing was, I never knew that he had put such weapons into circulation. So, I was curious and snooped about for a bit. However, all I came to know was that the organization who ordered it's repairs had the full backing of the Government: It is known as S.H.I.E.L.D. It was there I had heard the rumours about a certain Agent Romanoff: drop-dead gorgeous and apparently the best at what she does. Nothing much came off it though, with my kidnapping and other stuff, so I got no idea why they would be interested in you."

I closed my eyes, "I think I might know." The deity's last words circulate through my mind, "_Be careful of S.H.I.E.L.D.; remember, you could help them in a lot of ways, but you should never act unless you have absolute security._" A future warning of double-crossing? I can't help but wonder what they want from me.

Things are really about to get interesting.

**A/N: Well, a few more characters had their entrances. The pace will pick up fairly quickly from now on, especially with the fact that Ben has 'disappeared' from active surveillance...it won't sit well with Fury. All the italicised pronouns were referring to the clone of Ben...just so you know.**

**Next chapter, we will find Ben setting in a city with the surroundings being fully unknown to him...and maybe a certain Thunder God will make an appearance. Will anybody mind too much if I don't drag Jane Foster into this story? Reviews are appreciated, criticisms even more so!**


End file.
